Comedy hurts
by Agent BM
Summary: Luan, learning that no one likes her jokes, falls into a depression. Lincoln talks to her and tells her that she should try a new type of comedy, which is good at first, but soon turns painful for the rest of the loud family. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the loud house**

 **Well this is something i never thought i'd write for, but the idea came to me and i want to try it out with one of my favorite characters. So i hope you enjoy this.**

It was comedy night at a local pizza restaurant, and Luan Loud was thrilled to let others enjoy her jokes. Her entire family was sitting among a crowded restaurant as she was announced onto a makeshift stage

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Tony's pizzeria is proud to present aspiring comedian, Luan Loud, come on up Luan" said an employee whose name tag read Josh

Luan stepped up onto the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone

"Hello everyone, I'm Luan Loud and i'll be telling you all some jokes, so get ready for some laughs. Ok, first joke, an oldie but goodie. What has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck"

Luan laughed to herself, but no one laughed with her. Her father gave a giggle, but no one else did

"Anyone? No? Lets try another one, did any of you hear about the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got 12 months" said Luan before laughing again

No one laughed

"Anyone? Come on this is funny, right? Anyone?" asked Luan

"You suck"

"Well so do you pal. Another joke, knock knock"

"Hey, i got a joke for you, who tells terrible jokes and puts people to sleep?" asked an old woman

"I don't think i want to know" said Luan

"It's you"

The crowd booed, Luan got angry

"YOU JERKS ARE JERKS, you wouldn't understand comedy if it hit you in the face" shouted Luan angrily

The crowd started to throw food at her

"Wait stop, i'm allergic to tomatoes, ouch. Quit it" said Luan

The crowd booed louder and threw more stuff at her as she ran off stage. Her family was quick to leave the restaurant.

"You're not allergic to tomatoes" said Leni

"No, i thought that would get them to at least stop throwing stuff at me" said Luan

"Lets just go home, and try to forget this ever happened" said Mr. Loud

"Agreed" said everyone

On the car ride home, Luan thought really hard to herself, was she funny to her family? She needed to know

"You all think i'm funny don't you?" asked Luan

"Sweetie, of course you're funny" said Mr. Loud

"I didn't hear any of you laughing during my act" said Luan

"I giggled" said Mr. Loud

"Girls, Lincoln, what about you all, do you think i'm funny?" asked Luan

They all didn't know how to respond to that question, there was no easy way to explain it to her

"Anyone?" asked Luan

"Well, your jokes do get old, having to hear them everyday doesn't help either" said Leni

"Shut up" shouted Lola to Leni

"I knew it, none of you think i'm funny" said Luan sadly

"Wait Luan, we never said that" said Lincoln

It was too late, Luan had begun to cry. As the car reached the house, Luan ran into the house and into her room, slamming the door.

"That didn't go well" said Lori

 **That's the first chapter, it's short but it's a start. Do you like it, should i make more? Let me know in the comments what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have read all of your comments, and i would like to say thank you for all the positive feedback. I didn't think this story would do as good to be honest, i figured it was worth a shot trying, now that i know you all want to see more, i feel like i have no choice now but to give you what you want, more of the story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy**

(later)

Luna was banging on her bedroom door

"Luan, i understand you're upset and all, but we share a room, stop crying and open up. I have to get ready for bed" said Luna

"Is she still crying?" asked Lincoln as he approached her door

"She locked the door so i wouldn't see her crying, it's been 2 hours already and she still won't open up. I've never seen her this upset" said Luna

She banged on the door harder

"Luan, open up!" shouted Luna

Lynn pushed her and Lincoln out of the way wearing a football helmet

"Stand back, i can open that door for you" said Lynn

She took a step back and charged at the door. With enough force, she was able to bust the door open

"There you go, one busted open door, you're welcome" said Lynn before walking away

Luan appeared in front of the door, wiping her tears.

"Sorry for locking you out Luna" said Luan

"Sorry about tonight Luan, are you going to be ok?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah, i'll be fine i'm sure. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me out" said Luan

With those words, all the children got ready for bed. Before climbing up onto her bed, Luna said a few words to Luan.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok sis? We've never seen you so upset" said Luna who was worried for her

"I'll be fine, trust me" said Luan

"Ok, want me to get your camera set up to record you while you sleep?" asked Luna

"Not tonight, i don't think i'll say anything funny in my dreams tonight" said Luan

Luna was shocked hearing this

"Wow, never heard you say that before" said Luna

"I know right? Nothing's going right for me today, i just want to sleep and try to forget tonight happened" said Luan as she bundled herself up under her blanket

"Well, goodnight Luan, hope you get better" said Luna as she turned off the light and climbed onto the top bunk of their bed

Luan curled up in her bed and fell asleep, wanting to forget about what happened, but even in her dreams she would not forget the horrible truth she learned tonight.

(Luan's Dream)

A man dressed in a suit but wearing clown make up stood on a stage reading note cards in front of a large audience. A huge banner above him read 'Comedian of the year awards'.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, i present to you one of our finalists for comedian of the year, coming all the way from Royal Woods Michigan, give it up for Luan Loud"

The entire audience applauded as Luan stepped onto the stage and bowed before the cheering audience, wearing white and red clown makeup on her face, a clown nose, and a funny outfit. She stood next to the announcer and grabbed a microphone

"Greetings everyone, it is an honor to be here tonight" said Luan

"Why don't you tell us some of your jokes that have brought you here tonight" said the announcer

"You want funny? You got it. Here's an oldie, but a goodie, how do you stop a rhino from charging? Take away his credit card" said Luan

The audience was silent

"Anyone? No? Ok that was bad i admit, lets try something else, wet's up everyone?"

She squirted water out of the flower she wore on her chest at a random audience member

"Why aren't you laughing at the squirting water?" asked Luan "How about i skip to the part where i throw pies at you all?"

Luan went backstage with a cart full of banana cream pies and started throwing them at peoples faces, not many people were amused, which worried her.

"Will this affect my chances at Comedian of the year?" asked Luan

"You stink!" shouted someone in the audience

"Same to you fella" shouted Luan

The audience booed and threw tomatoes at her and the announcer. The announcer was quick to run off stage, Luan wasn't so lucky

"Please, i'm allergic to tomatoes, and rejection" cried Luan as she burst into tears

Luan ran off stage and was confronted by a giant pair of gag glasses and 2 giant white gloves

"Luan Loud, you don't deserve to be a comedian, let alone comedian of the year" said the giant pair of gag glasses

Luan was picked up by the giant white gloves and stripped of anything that made her funny, her clown makeup, clown nose, squirt flower, all her clothes. She was put into a white t-shirt that read 'unfunny' and held over a bottomless pit.

"Wait please, i am funny, really i am, everyone loves my jokes" said Luan desperately

"You are to be sent where all the unfunny people in the world go, into the pit of darkness, mwahahahahahahaha"

The giant gloves released her into the bottomless pit

"Nooooooooooooo!" screamed Luan

(End Dream)

"No, no, no"

Luan awoke to her sister Luna shaking her awake.

"Luan wake up, it's time to get ready for school" said Luna

"School? Oh yeah, school, it's Thursday" said Luan sadly as she got up

"Are you ok? You were whispering no in your sleep" said Luna concerned

"Bad dream is all, i don't want to talk about it" said Luan

She looked at her pair of gag glasses sitting on top of a pile of joke books she had. She turned them around away from her and ran towards the bathroom to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

(With Lincoln)

Lincoln was walking to school with his best friend Clyde

"I heard about what happened to Luan last night at the pizzeria, did she really have food thrown at her?" asked Clyde

"Pizza, pasta, salad, she claimed she was allergic to tomatoes just to get people to stop, obviously that didn't work" said Lincoln

"When does that ever work?" asked Clyde

"Good point" said Lincoln

"I know your sisters jokes are bad, but usually she doesn't notice. Why now?" asked Clyde

"She usually tells her jokes to me, my other sisters, or little kids at birthday parties, she's never told jokes to too many people older than her, it's really getting at her. I made her a nice breakfast this morning to cheer her up, she didn't eat a single bite" said Lincoln

"Still sad i see. You think she'll be alright?" asked Clyde

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see" said Lincoln

But Luan wasn't getting any better, at school it was obvious to everyone that she was depressed. Normally she was a cheery person, but today she barely said anything, she didn't eat, she didn't even smile. Her teachers were worried and her parents were called. When they got home later they talked to her on the couch as she watched tv, randomly flipping through channels looking for nothing in particular.

"Luan, sweetie, i know you're upset about last night, but you need to eat" said Mrs. Loud

"I'm not hungry" said Luan

Her stomach grumbled upon saying that

"I guess i can get a sandwich" said Luan sadly as she walked into the kitchen to make some food

"Luan, i know you're upset but it's not the end of the world" said Mr. Loud

"Yes it is, without comedy, who am i? Comedy is my life" said Luan

Luan scarfed down her sandwich before going back to the couch

"Just go away, please, i just need to think" said Luan

Mr. Loud was about to say something when Lincoln came home with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Hey Luan, you alright?" asked Lincoln

"No she's not, she won't eat, she won't smile, she won't do anything" said Mrs. Loud

"Luan, come with me, we need to talk" said Lincoln

"I don't want to" said Luan

"Fine, then i'll talk to you here" said Lincoln

"Good luck son, we can't get anything out of her, maybe you can" said Mr. Loud

The parents left and Lincoln sat down next to his sister.

"Luan, i'm sorry about what happened last night, but that doesn't mean you should give up comedy completely" said Lincoln

"Go away Lincoln, you're interrupting my channel surfing" said Luan

"Come on Luan, i'm trying to cheer you up. Look i even got a movie we can watch, i found it in the bargain bin at the store, your favorite movie, Stupid and Stupider" said Lincoln as he pulled out a dvd of the movie from the shopping bag

"No thanks Lincoln, i don't want to see anything funny. I want to watch something different for a change. How about a sci fi movie, you like those right?" asked Luan

Lincoln was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth, Luan hated sci fi movies, now she was asking to watch one? There was something really wrong with her. He had to refuse the offer

"I'm sorry Luan, i can't accept that offer. Why do you want to watch one of those? You hate sci fi movies" said Lincoln

"I do?" asked Luan

"You're not thinking straight. Luan one bad act isn't the end of the world. You are funny, everyone here knows that. You just lost your game is all. You're in a rut. You just need some fresh material is all" said Lincoln

"Fresh material? Of course, why didn't i think of that. I'm so stupid" said Luan as she slapped herself in the face

"You're not stupid Luan, you're just not thinking clearly is all. My advice, go on the internet and try looking for some new jokes or something else that's funny. Maybe you can find some inspiration for a new type of act" said Lincoln

Luan stood up, determined

"You know what, you're right Lincoln. If i'm to win comedian of the year, i must find some new funny" said Luan

"Comedian of the year? Who said anything about-

Luan hugged her brother and went upstairs

"Thanks for the talk Lincoln, you're the best" said Luan

Lincoln smiled

"Well it looks like my work here is done" said Lincoln

(With Luan)

Luan sat on her bed typing on a laptop while wearing her gag glasses. She searched many different websites to try to find new material, but what could she do? There were so many choices of things to do that were funny. What could she do first. It was then that she found something she could do.

(The next morning)

Leni rubbed her eyes awake and walked to her closet to get clothes for school. She opened the closet and screamed, causing all the siblings to come in to see what's wrong

"What's wrong?" asked Lana

"It's Luan, she's dead" screamed Leni

Hanging in the closet was a dead skeleton with a brown ponytail and Luan's clothes. Everyone was horrified, they never thought she'd go this far.

"Impossible, how'd she decompose so fast, it's not possible" said Lisa confused

"It's all our fault, we should've laughed at her jokes when we had the chance" said Lola

Everyone started crying.

"Luan when i said try something new i didn't mean this" said Lincoln sadly

"Gotcha! Hahahahahaha"

The siblings looked towards the doorway and saw Luan, alive and well, she was smiling.

"You fell for the fake dead body gag" said Luan

"Luan, you scared us" said Lori

"That's my job" said Lucy

"I took Lincolns advice and tried to look for some new material. And i have finally found some" said Luan "You have to admit that was pretty funny"

Everyone giggled a little

"Get that out of my closet" said Lori

Luan grabbed the fake dead body and walked to her room

"This is only the beginning sibs, i have much more in store" said Luan proudly


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln walked towards the fridge to get started on some breakfast for him and his sisters. He was in for a complete shock when he opened the fridge and was blasted with grape jelly

"What is this stuff?" asked Lincoln

He tasted it

"Grape jelly?"

Luan was laughing

"Looks like you got yourself into a 'Jam', hahaha, get it? Anyone?" asked Luan as she held her hand up for a high five

Leni gave her a high five

"Nope, but i'd never leave my sister hanging" said Leni

Lincoln laughed a little

"Good one sis. Normally i'd be mad, but nothing's going to ruin my good mood" said Lincoln

"Why, what's going on? Another concert?" asked Luna

"Beauty pageant?" asked Lola

Her sisters looked at her

"What?" asked Lola

"Science expo?" asked Lisa

"Nope, not even close, and no. I have been saving money doing medial labor around the neighborhood so i could pre-order this from the store"

Lincoln opened up to the back of one of his comic books to reveal an ad for a video game

 **'Coming soon to your Galaxy! The fall of their world began their adventures on ours, Robowarriors: Fall of Astrotron, only for PlayCube 3. Only $49.99. Preorder now for this AWESOME limited edition statue!'**

The rest of the page was just a bunch of reviews talking about how great it was and how it was highly anticipated

"Never heard of it" said Luan

"It's a sci fi action game Luan, you wouldn't understand. Now if you excuse me, i need to clean up" said Lincoln as he walked away upstairs

"Guess we're on our own for breakfast" said Lynn

"That's fine, just like him i'm also in a good mood, i have plenty of tricks up my sleeve to pull today" said Luan

"But you don't have sleeves" said Leni

"It's an expression Leni, my dear dumb as rocks sister" said Luan

"Hey!" said Leni offended

Everyone laughed

(At school, Luan's first period class)

Luan's teacher walked into the classroom

"Good morning class, everyone please take your- oh my god!" shouted the teacher in surprise

Hanging from the ceiling was Luan's skeleton that everyone was looking at

"Oh man, i ain't going to prison, a child died in my classroom. I can't go back to jail and questioned!"

The teacher ran out of the room screaming. The entire class laughed. Luan popped up from behind a bunch of boxes

"Is he gone?" whispered Luan

"He's gone" said one of her classmates

Luan took down the fake dead body and hid it away

"Great one Luan"

"I haven't seen him like this since he first met you"

"Looks like i still got it" said Luan

The teacher came back in with the principal and was shocked to see Luan alive and not hanging from the ceiling.

"Bu bu but, how, you, hanging, ceiling" said the teacher confused

The principal took a card out of his suit

"Marty, you need serious help, this is the phone number for a psychiatrist, i suggest you give her a call. I'm so sorry class for your teachers odd behavior. He hasn't been the same since Freezing came out" said the principal as he left

"That annoying let it go song is still stuck in my head" screamed the teacher

"Let it go, let it go" sang Luan

The teacher screamed and ran out of the room

"Give it a rest Marty" said the principal

The entire class laughed

"Yes, i'm just that good" said Luan proudly to herself

(Later)

Luan was sneaking through the air ducts to give a prank on the marching band. she reached the band room, in her hand, a can of grape soda. Above the air vent was the tuba player practicing. She poured the grape soda into the tuba. The player, knowing something was off, spit grape soda out of his mouth as grape soda poured out of the tuba

"Grape to see ya, hahahaha"

"I'll get you, whoever you are wall spirit" shouted the tuba player

(Hallway to gym class)

Luan stood eating bananas and throwing the peels on the hallway. she quickly tiptoed behind some lockers and waited, Lynn and her baseball team should be coming in any minute. They ran inside and slipped on the banana peels, injuring themselves. Luan laughed to herself

"Looks like you all still have some a 'peel'" said Luan quietly

"Ow, what the? LUAN! I know this was you, where are you? Get out here so i can pound you into a pulp" shouted Lynn angrily

Luan had quietly snuck away

(Home)

Luan had written a fake love note from Bobby and slid it under Lori's door. Lori burst out of the room and quickly ran to the park

"Won't she be in for a surprise when she gets there and he's not there" said Luan to you the readers

Luan laughed and walked downstairs towards the oven, she was making cookies, but not just any cookies. She put the fresh cookies on a plate and walked up to Lola and Lana's room.

"Hey girls, you all doing alright? Good. I made some fresh cookies and i thought you both would like some" said Luan with a big smile on her face

"Wow thanks sis- wait. There's nothing screwy in these cookies is there?" asked Lola

"What? No of course not, can't a big sister do something nice to a little sister?" asked Luan

"Can't hurt to taste one" said Lana

The twins each grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of them. Their faces turned red and they breathed fire. They ran out of the room with Luan laughing.

"I made them with habanero hot sauce, gotcha, hahahaha"

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" shouted the twins

"Fine, i think i want to entertain Lily now" said Luan

Luan grabbed Lily from her crib and walked downstairs and sat her on the couch.

"Watch as your big sister pranks your big brother Lily, this is going to be so funny" said Luan excitedly

Lily laughed and watched the door. Lynn burst in through the door angry, she had a cast on her leg and was walking with crutches

"There you are, get over here, i'm gonna-

"Whatever it is it can wait, i'm about to prank Lincoln" said Luan "Any minute now he should be arriving back from the video game store with his new game, i'm going to drop these marbles and watch him trip and hurt himself as he arrives running"

"Luan, you're going to far with the pranks, it's funny when no ones getting hurt, but now i can't compete in anything. And what about Lincoln, he was so nice to-

"Quiet here he comes" said Luan

Lincoln was running down the street with a big box open in his hands, Luan tossed the marbles onto the ground and sat next to Lily waiting patiently. Lincoln took the game out of its case excited to pop it in, and as Luan predicted he failed to notice the marbles. Lincoln tripped and his game and box were tossed into the air

"Nooooo" screamed Lincoln

The box hit the ground and the statue of 2 robots fighting he got for buying the game crashed onto the ground, breaking it. Pieces flew everywhere. Luan laughed, but she was the only one laughing, as Lily and Lynn both knew she probably made a big mistake. Luan walked towards Lincoln to help him up, but made the mistake of stepping on the game disc. Lincoln pushed her out of the way and looked at the disc, it was broken, all the money he saved to buy it wasted, his statue was also broken, he had nothing. He began to cry.

"Lincoln, are you ok?" asked Lynn

"Lincoln i'm very-

"Luan, you did this did you, YOU DID THIS!" screamed Lincoln angrily

"Lincoln i'm sorry, let me-

Lincoln pushed her away angrily

"I'm sorry i-

"I spent 2 months mowing lawns, cleaning gutters, I even massaged Old man Smithers' disgusting feet across the street. I LISTENED TO HIS FROZEN PIZZA STORIES FOR A SOLID WEEK! All my hard work is now wasted. This cost me 50 bucks plus tax. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO GET 50 DOLLARS IN THIS HOUSE!?" screamed Lincoln angrily

"Linc-

"And that's not all, i had to work hard to get some extra money too, because i bought you that dvd i'm sure you didn't even watch, that's another 10 dollars i spent just to make you happy. I was nice enough to give you advice after you got pelted with italian food at the pizza place the other night. I did those nice things for you and this is how you pay me back. I told you this morning how much this meant to me" said Lincoln angrily

"Lincoln-

"Don't you Lincoln me, just go away, leave me alone" said Lincoln angrily

He ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"You thought it was funny right Lynn? Lily?" asked Luan

Both had angry looks on their faces

"Come on Lily, lets get you away from this monster" said Lynn as she picked lily up

Lola and Lana had heard the whole thing from the kitchen and noticed the damage she caused

"Not cool sis" said Lana

"We don't go around breaking your stuff" said Lola

Both girls angrily walked upstairs

"Girls, wait. Please. It was just a prank, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. Guys, anyone?"

Luan turns towards you the readers

"You all believe me right? It was just a prank, i didn't mean to hurt anyone. Hello, anyone?" asked Luan sadly

She got on her knees and began to cry

"What have i done?" asked Luan sadly


	5. Chapter 5

**Message to the guy who has the pet peeve about where i put periods and stuff, I'll put the commas and periods wherever i feel like it. I have been here since 2012, written more than 200 stories, worked on about 5 or so different archives, i know what i'm doing. But i'll try to improve on that since it obviously bothers you so much. Had enough problems on the amazing world of Gumball archive with fanfic critics, i certainly don't want to deal with that kind of problem or anything similar again, especially not here since i really like this show more than gumball at the moment**.

(Loud House, 2 am)

Luna was just coming home from a late night concert, she kept very quiet as she went to her room as she was sure everyone was sleeping, or at least she thought everyone was sleeping. She was surprised to see Luan still up, she was in her nightgown but sat at a desk in their room looking hard at a picture on her computer and trying to glue something back together

"Luan, it's 2 am, what're you doing up?" asked Luna

"(Yawn) Trying to fix Alpha leader and Scattershot" said Luan as she glued a gun onto a blue one eyed robots arm

"Who?" asked Luna

"Luna you weren't here earlier today, i have made a huge mistake and now almost everyone hates me" said Luan

"Oh no, what did you do?" asked Luna

She showed her Lincolns broken game and remaining pieces of the statue, she was halfway done reconstructing the thing.

"You broke Lincoln's game?" asked Luna

"That wasn't the only thing i broke today, i broke Lynn's leg, Leni hates me for calling her dumb as rocks, I burned Lola and Lana's mouths, sent Lori on a wild goose chase, even Lily hates me and i haven't done anything to her, but she was upset when i broke Lincoln's stuff. I didn't mean to, it was just a prank, it wasn't supposed to end like this, i never wanted anyone to hate me" said Luan sadly

Luna hugged Luan and put the statue under her bed.

"I'm sorry this happened Luan" said Luna

"I need to make things right, in the morning, i'm going to the mall, going to the video game store, and i'm using my own savings to buy Lincoln a new game, he worked so hard to buy it and i stepped on it. Then i need to find a way to make things up to everyone else" said Luan

"Well right now, all you need is some sleep, you look exhausted" said Luna

"I spent the last 4 hours staring at a picture trying to fix the statue, of course i'm exhausted. (yawn) Sleep sounds really good right now" said Luan as she collapsed onto her bed

Luna covered her up.

"Goodnight Luan" said Luna

(Morning)

Luan awoke to the sounds of things breaking. She turned and saw most of her siblings messing with her stuff

"Well look who's awake, sleep well Luan?" asked Lincoln

"What're you guys doing?" asked Luan

"So you like breaking bones and robots do ya? Well we can break things too" said Lana

The girls and Lincoln ripped Mr. Coconuts to pieces, Lincoln snapped her gag glasses in half, and a good amount of her video tapes were destroyed.

"We kind of did you a favor with those video tapes, they are an invasion of privacy" said Lynn

"Now we're even. If anyone needs me, i'll be at Old man Smithers' house dusting his taxidermy collection. I need the extra money to replace my game" said Lincoln

All the siblings left, Luan looked at her ruined belongings, she was devastated, but at the same time she felt like she deserved it for all the damage she caused.

"Whoa, that's harsh dude" said Luna

"I need to make things right. I need to fix all this" said Luan

"I'm going with you to the mall, mainly because i have to pick up a guitar from the repair shop" said Luna

"Fine, i could use the company" said Luan

(Mall)

While Luna went to pick up her guitar from the repair shop, Luan went looking for the video game store.

"Let's see, nope, nope, nope, aha, here it is"

She walked into a video game store called Gamers corner, Lincolns game was heavily advertised with posters, cardboard cutouts, even a demo station. A bunch of people watched on a tv as someone tried playing a level using a virtual reality helmet. Luan walked up to the counter where 2 employees were arguing about something most likely related to the game.

"The motorbots are the best faction in Robowarriors"

"No way dude, the destructocons are the best, we have the builder-cons who can build anything"

"The motorbots have Alpha leader, he can't be beaten"

"Destructocons"

"Motorbots"

"Um, excuse me?" asked Luan

"Destructocons'

"Motorbots"

Luan squirted them with water from her squirt flower and got their attention

"A customer, we're so sorry young lady. You go stock something i'll handle this" said the motorbot supporter as he pushed the other employee away

"Welcome to Gamers corner, how can i help you?"

Luan put the broken game on the counter

"My brother bought this game yesterday and-

The employee opened it and was horrified at the condition of it.

"I'm sorry miss, no refunds or exchanges on a product this damaged" said the employee

"Long story short, i made a huge mistake and made my brother angry at me. I want to make it up to him by buying a new copy" said Luan

"Steve, one copy of fall of Astrotron. That'll be $49.99 plus tax, is there anything else i can help you with?" asked the employee

"No thank you just the- wait, what's that?" asked Luan

She pointed to something in a glass case, it was a copy of Lincolns statue

"Oh that's the preorder bonus, pretty sweet right? A few people cancelled their preorders and we got stuck with a few of those" said the employee

"How much for it?" asked Luan

"It's not for sale" said the employee

"Please, I need that statue" said Luan desperately

"Well, it's not for sale, but we are giving our remaining stock to anyone who buys the game and can beat the hardest boss in the game at the highest difficulty, using the VR helmet, it's great publicity for the store. We already gave away 2, we have a few left if you want to try and win one. Fee is 5 dollars to try it out. But you'll never win, you don't look like a gamer. I know who you are, you're Luan Loud, i saw your pathetic act at Tony's the other night" said the employee

The other employee named Steve came back with another copy of the game

"Here you go Miss" said Steve

Luan slammed an extra 5 dollars on the counter

"I'll do it"

"Ok, if that's what you want, you'll never win anyway" said the employee

Luna entered the store with a guitar case in hand.

"Hey Luan, back from the repair shop, so did you get the game? What're you doing?" asked Luna

Luan was being set up with a VR helmet to play the game.

"I'm winning a new statue for Lincoln, i'm going to play a game and beat some robot" said Luan

"But you don't even know that much about video games" said Luna

"I see Lincoln play them all the time, how hard can it be? Just have to figure out which buttons do what" said Luan as she looked at the controller

"Hey everyone, we have a new challenger. Luan Loud" said Steve

A couple shoppers laughed knowing who she was, others cheered. Luna patted Luan on the back.

"Good luck sis, you'll need it" said Luna

Luan smiled.

"Rules are simple, get killed by Scattershot, YOU LOSE! Of course for an extra 5 dollars you can always try again, There's health refills scattered around the arena, use them wisely. Prepare to fight Scattershot" said the rude counter employee

"Just start the game, it's dark wearing this thing" said Luan

"We haven't turned it on yet" said Steve

Steve turned the game on and Luan saw herself in a first person point of view in some sort of arena. Everyone else in the store watched from a tv above her, which displayed her as a big red and blue robot in a 3rd person view.

"Wow, this is so cool, i feel like i'm actually there" said Luan

"That's what they all say" said the rude employee

A blue one eyed robot which Luan recognised from the statue appeared in front of her.

"Welcome to my lab Alpha leader. You came a long way just to witness your destruction" said the robot named Scattershot

"Scattershot, your space portal experiments will doom both worlds, you cannot possibly control it" said Luans character Alpha leader

The fight began and Luan charged for scattershot mashing every button to see what they did, and while she got a few machine gun hits in, Scattershot blasted a powerful spread gun attack on her.

"Come on Luan, focus" said Luna

"I'm trying" said Luan "I don't know what all these buttons do"

"I will control the space portals, and once i do, the energy from the other world will save Astrotron, not doom it" said Scattershot "You're defending organic beings, which is bi product at best, that's not life, gears and cogs are life. Astrotron will rise from the dark ages and be the center of the universe again"

"Not if i have anything to say about it" said Alpha leader

Luan transformed her character into a vehicle and drove towards scattershot, he retaliated by dodging her attack and blasting a powerful laser at her which drained most of her health

"You will go great on my dissection table" said Scattershot

"This isn't good this isn't good. Where's the health?" asked Luan nervously

"Go left Luan, go left. Watch out for his spread attack" shouted Luna

"Go ahead and lose little girl, you'll never beat him, because you're nothing but an unfunny loser" shouted the rude counter employee

"Unfunny huh? I'll show you who's unfunny" said Luan angrily

Luan found a health pack and fired machine gun bullets at Scattershot which did some damage but not a lot.

"Try switching weapons, use the d pad" shouted someone

"What's a d pad?" asked Luan

"The thing that looks like a cross" shouted another person

Luan switched her weapon to a rocket launcher and fired rockets at scattershot, angering him.

"This is where you die Alpha! The Destructocons will win" said Scattershot

He turned into a tank and fired rockets into the air. Luan turned into a vehicle and drove as far as she could from the rockets and towards Scattershot. She transformed and performed a powerful melee attack on him by mashing buttons on the controller.

"It's over Scattershot!" shouted Luan

Scattershot flew up into the air

"Bug bots, attack, destroy the intruder while i stabilize the space portals" said Scattershot

Big bug looking robots dug out of the ground and crawled and flew towards Luan.

"Your destruction is imminent. It is highly logical that my bug bots will destroy you" said Scattershot

"Oh no you don't, eat some of this" shouted Luan

She sprayed bullets at the flying bug bots and rammed into the ones crawling towards her

"Next time you should 'Bee' more careful, hahaha, get it?" asked Luan

"Now's not the time for jokes Luan, time to end this" said Luna

The crowd cheered for her, which gave Luan some more motivation to finish the battle.

"Nice move, but now its my turn" said Scattershot

He transformed to tank mode again and rammed towards her, but she dodged his attack and fired every bullet and rocket she had at him

"No, please Alpha, you don't understand-

Luan rammed towards Scattershot and delivered a final move against him. She threw Scattershot into the air and slammed him into the ground, ending the battle. Steve removed the helmet from Luans head and held her hand up.

"We have a winner." said Steve

The crowd cheered. Luan bowed for them and Luna gave her sister a big hug. Both girls walked up to the counter, where the rude employee was surprised and shocked Luan survived that battle.

"Bu bu bu but but how? How'd you survive that? Scattershot is powerful, he's the Destructocons most powerful scientist, how could a girl like you possibly have beaten him?" asked the confused worker

"I have a joke for you. Who has brown hair, is the funniest person in this room, and has just proven you wrong? It's me, now give me my prize." said Luan

The worker fainted. Steve pulled a box out of the back room

"Here you go kid, congratulations, here, have a free hat while you're at it" said Steve as he placed the statue box on the counter and hat on her head

Luan removed the hat and took the game and statue.

"Pleasure doing business with you" said Luan

She and Luna left the store. Luna was impressed at what Luan had just accomplished.

"Wow Luan, i can't believe you actually did that" said Luna

"I know right? I guess with enough motivation i can do anything. Now that i have what i need to make it up to Lincoln, i just now need a way to make it up to the others" said Luan

"Let me think? Why don't you start with apologies?" asked Luna

"I can at least try, but i don't think it'll work" said Luan

"It's worth a try, what do you have to lose since everyone hates you?" asked Luna

Luan gave her a mean look.

"Sorry sis, didn't mean that" said Luna nervously


	6. Chapter 6

(Loud House)

Lola and Lana were sitting on the couch watching an episode of Spongebob on tv, laughing at Patrick Star smashing a computer on a dollar bill, when their big sisters Luan and Luna came home.

"Well look who it is, the bone and robot smasher" said Lana

"Hey guys, is Lincoln here?" asked Luan

"In the shower, give him a few minutes. He's still mad at you" said Lola

"And so are we" said Lana

"Look you 2, i'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I realize i went too far. I got this stuff for lincoln to replace what i broke. And i want to make it up to you guys however i can" said Luan

"We'll forgive you, in due time of course. By the way we got a surprise for you in your room, think you'll like it" said Lana

"A surprise for me?" asked Luan

Luan ran up to her room and opened the door, and next thing she knew a bucket fell on her head, covering her with mud. Lana and Lola came upstairs and laughed.

"Come on guys, i thought we were 'pails', get it? Hahaha"

"We are, a simple prank, but it's the best we could think up in short time. We can't stay mad at you forever, you're our sister" said Lana

"We're the easy ones, Lynn, that's going to be a whole other story" said Lola

"Oh yeah that's right, i need to talk to Lynn" said Luan

She went into Lucy and Lynn's room, Lucy was reading poems and Lynn was reading a sports magazine.

"Lynn's not talking to you, don't waste your time" said Lucy

"Lynn, i'm sorry about the leg, really i am, i just thought it would be funny" said Luan

"Breaking my leg is funny to you?" asked Lynn

"I haven't been thinking straight since the pizza restaurant incident, Lincoln said so" said Luan "Please sis, you got to forgive me, i didn't want anyone getting hurt, honest. I'm not that kind of person"

"Yeah, i'll forgive you. And sorry about this morning in your bedroom. To make it up to you i got you a little something, it's under the bed" said Lynn

Luan reached under the bed and pulled out a present. When she opened it, a boxing glove smacked her in the face.

"I deserved that" said Luan before collapsing

Lynn laughed

"Yes, yes you did. Now don't you have more apologies to do?" asked Lynn

"Actually yes" said Luan as she got up

(Lori and Leni)

"I wasn't thinking straight, come on you know me, i'm the household joker, it's what i do" said Luan "Leni you're not dumb, you're smart in your own, unique way"

"Aw, thank you" said Leni

"And Lori, i didn't mean to send you on a wild goose chase looking for Bobby. Ok maybe i did but i'm still trying to find some new comedy" said Luan

"Ok, i'll forgive you, but you ever try something like that involving Bobby again, i'll make you a human pretzel" said Lori

Luan smiled nervously and ran down to the living room. Lincoln was finished with his shower and was returning to his bedroom to change. Luan grabbed the boxes from the game store and ran to Lincoln's bedroom door. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it? I'm busy with something" said Lincoln

"It's your sister" said Luan

"Which one?"

"The funny one, you know what my voice sounds like Lincoln" said Luan

"Give me a minute i'm changing" said Lincoln

Luan stood patiently outside the door for Lincoln to finish changing, and when he did he only opened the door a crack way open.

"What do you want Luan? Here to break anymore of my stuff? Going to break my Laptop? Bun bun? My toys?" asked Lincoln

"No Lincoln, i wanted to apologize for the way i acted yesterday, i thought i had found a new way to be funny, but i was wrong. I broke your stuff you worked so hard to get, i broke Lynn's leg, i'm ashamed of what i did. And to make it up to you, i got you something" said Luan

"If it's a pie you're going to throw in my face i'm not interested" said Lincoln

"Just open the door and let me in, trust me, i think you're going to like this" said Luan

Lincoln opened his bedroom door and let her inside. She placed the box on the bed, but not before Lincoln moved Bun bun away from being crushed.

"So what's inside?" asked Lincoln

"You have to open it to find out silly" said Luan

Lincoln closed his eyes and slowly opened the box, nothing flew out or hit him in the face or anything. He opened his eyes and saw a replacement statue to replace the old one, along with a new copy of his game.

"This is amazing, where did you get these? How'd you get these?" asked Lincoln surprised

"I used some of my personal savings to get you the game, and i entered a contest at the video game store, i had to play the game and beat Scattershot. Long story short i won and proved some mean old guy wrong that i could beat him" said Luan

"You beat Scattershot? Impressive. Considering how little you know about video games and how much you hate sci fi-

"I know, i know. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done. Even then i was attempting to fix the statue last night" said Luan

"I knew i saw something under your bed this morning. Anyway i'm sorry too about this morning, we were all just so angry at you. I have something for you too, it ain't much but it's a start" said Lincoln

He gave her a new pair of gag glasses which she happily put on.

"Thanks Lincoln" said Luan

"Like i said, can't replace everything you have that we broke, but, this is a start" said Lincoln

"It's alright, i'm so glad we're making up. Hug?" asked Luan

"Hug" said Lincoln

The 2 embraced in a hug.

"You don't have to stop being funny Luan, it's a part of who you are. And you don't have to stop pranking, but try to tone it down a little ok?" asked Lincoln

"Sure Linc, i will. Luckily i have some more jokes i can try out, and you're the first one i'm telling them to, what do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer" said Luan

Lincoln gave a little giggle.

"Not bad, give it a little more work" said Lincoln

"Don't worry i got more, here's a joke inspired by that freezing movie, why couldn't Elsie's parents teach her the alphabet? Because they got lost at C. No wait that's a terrible joke, what am i thinking?" asked Luan

"Ok Luan i think i've heard enough" said Lincoln

"No don't worry i got more" said Luan

Lincoln sighed

(The End)

 **Well that's the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you everyone for the positive support you gave me, this story was a huge success, i'm up to almost 4000 readers in just a few days on this story alone, that's a record. It pains me to have to end this but i don't have much more to say on this story. But if anyones interested, i do plan to make more Loud house fics. Here's a small list of ideas i plan to do**

 **Untitled transformers loud house crossover- Leni buys herself a car after finally getting a drivers license and plans to make some changes to it, but there's more to this car than meets the eye.**

 **Dreams- we look into the dreams of the loud kids as they sleep. If you have any suggestions for dreams for the kids, let me know, i'll give you a shout out, i have lincolns prepared so that's one down, 10 to go.**

 **Untitled honey i shrunk the kids style story- in this story one of Lisas inventions shrinks most of the family and they have to find a way to get back to normal size.**

 **And that's only the beginning of what i have in store for this archive. But until then. Thank you all for the great support, and i will see you all again real soon. Bye bye for now.**


End file.
